Methods in which hydrolyzable silyl group-containing (meth)acrylate polymers are used as modifiers for hydrolyzable silyl group-containing oxyalkylene polymers are proposed in Patent Documents 1 to 4.
Among these methods, the method disclosed in Patent Document 3 in which a copolymer containing a long-chain alkyl (meth)acrylate is blended is excellent from the viewpoints of transparency, tensile strength and other various practical properties. However, in the method in which a copolymer containing a long-chain alkyl (meth)acrylate is blended, there are problems that a long-chain alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer as raw material is generally expensive and is not easy to handle because it is solid at normal temperature. Also, when two or more alkyl (meth)acrylates are copolymerized, it is generally necessary to cool the monomer units mixed together in advance for the sake of safety; however, in the case where along-chain alkyl (meth)acrylate monomer is among the monomers used, there is a problem that it is unfavorably segregated when mixed with the cooled other monomers.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-122541
Patent Document2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.60-31556
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-112642
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.6-172631